


The Bootstrap Paradox

by Psyga315



Category: Totally Spies, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Boners, Drabble, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Even when they're not trying to, the Totally Spies end up exposing people to fetishes. Case in point, a small adventure in Morioh went awry.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The Bootstrap Paradox

“Ah, jeez!” Alex slapped her forehead as she and the others finished a time travel adventure in Japan. “I dropped my copy of da Vinci’s works back in time! How am I going to get it back now?” Alex asked.

“Alex! We need to go back and get that book! Leaving it behind could cause damages to the timeline!” Sam shouted.

“Relax, it’s just a book. What’s the harm in leaving it?” Clover asked.

* * *

A young kid picked up the complete works of Leonardo da Vinci and came across a picture of Mona Lisa.

It was Yoshikage Kira’s first boner…


End file.
